


Lingering Death

by Skiddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Always saw stories where MC can see spirits so I figured why not robo spirits too, Death, Multi, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddle/pseuds/Skiddle
Summary: Marcos is a horror artist with the gift of seeing spirits is searching for new inspiration, bored from the usual murdered victims goes out deep into the forest only to stumble upon a graveyard of a fallen cybertronian warrior =.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lingering Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was hastily written out at 6 am cause I needed to vent an idea somewhere. For now, this looking like a single chapter but however, if people are interested in a continuation, please leave a comment and I might pick this story up and polish it to something better and longer. However, I do not want to sugarcoat this story when mentioning injuries of the dead or descriptions of spirits so it most probably gonna take a darker turn, so enjoy :D

Marco had seen the figure yesterday when he was taking a walk through the forest, looking something different. He was bored with the typical murdered people or lost hikers and hoped maybe he could stumble across an accused witch. This forest was commonly used to drop young women caught with witchery to get lost in the forest in the old days. He had only met one in his lifetime but sadly they were at the end of their wisp and couldn’t converse with her much. However, the spirit they saw yesterday didn’t resemble any human traits and it was too far to catch up to it.

He had hoped that they were still lingering, it wasn’t unusual for the spirits to wander off. All those stories of ghosts being bound to a place was bullshit, he suspected that they only felt attracted to the place that they had died but was free to wander wherever. The coarse path soon ended in a small area bounded by a moldy wooden fence to keep people wandering off deeper into the woods. Marcos merely hopped over one the planks and continued downwards, the spirit he had seen were deep in the heart of the forest near the mountain.   
He kept a sharp lookout for the landmarks leading him to the area, it wouldn’t do him no good to get lost in this forest, he was pretty sure he had seen a spirit with a caved-in stomach, most probably fallen to hunger.

Aha! Over there at the base of the mountain, he could see the beginning of the mouth leading into the cave. The entrance was overtaken by shrubbery and easy to miss if you weren’t searching for it. Luckily for Marcos’, he had accidentally stumbled over this area when he heard metal screeching from it. Seeing that the birds weren’t provoked by it, he figured it was a spirit. Normally he wouldn’t care, spirits screaming were normal, the echoes of pain left by their decaying body. However, metal? That was new.

Marcos arrived at the entrance and pushed his way in through the green, hoping no bugs would latch on to him. Entering the cave, he was greeted by an array of blue glowing crystals. It was beautiful, its shape reminded him of a blooming flower decorating the walls. He felt the urge to bring out his oil paint supplies and sit out here for hours. It was a while Marcos last painted something in color but this could call for a break. He scouted the area for a place to sit but was interrupted by the loud metal screeching again. 

Oh right, the spirit.

It had sounded like it came at the end of the cave, not far from him. Marco wasn’t sure if he wanted to investigate, bullets, knives and even pots were the usual artificial sounds the spirits made but this? It sounded as if a garbled radio was forcing itself to play. Gripping his flashlight close, he crept quietly to the end of the tunnel, although spirits couldn’t harm him, he wasn’t sure that this was one. He had seen the eerily grey glow marking the presence of a spirit the day before here. But it was too far to make out what it was and he figured it was an animal, uncommon but not impossible. Bears killed by hunters usually fell to the Earth angry and seeked a final hunt or dogs abandoned by the owners still walking on the road waiting for their masters to come back. As long it had a soul, it could roam the ground for a year or even decades if the death was impactful enough.

Marcos yelped as the rocks beneath his feet gave away and he tumbled down into the end of the tunnel. Coughing from the dust, he had managed to fall on his backpack and hoped he hadn’t broken anything expensive. 

The garbled radio broke his train of thought.

Marcos looked up and he saw, a giant robot?   
It was hunched near a pile of boulders, looking lifeless weren’t for the fact it had the grey glow of a spirit. He shined his flashlight at him to take a closer look, this was new. The robot garbled again when the light fell on it and turned its head towards Marcos. Its face was eroded with numerous bullet holes at the side of its head, probably what killed him. Its body wasn’t in a good state too, wires poked out, metal twisted near its chest as if someone ripped something out of it. It was missing an arm and the remaining hand was holding a glowing orb surrounded by wires. In summary, someone tried to shove this robot through a grinder. 

It didn’t seem fazed by Marcos apparence, silently watching him. A common trait shared by spirits who were near its end in this world as they lost their grasp from the last touch of reality. Its brutalized figure implied that it was in a fight but that only confused him further. What would a robot be doing here? Why would it be fighting and most importantly, why was it a spirit? How would something like this have a soul? 

“Hello?” Marcos asked the giant, “Can you understand me?”

It showed no movement, only more garbling static. 

It's dark figure contrasted with the blue crystals that surrounded him, presenting an enigmatic atmosphere. Perfect to paint.  
Marco grinned and sat down on a small rock nearby, opening his backpack to bring out his painting supplies.   
“Don’t mind me big guy, I’m sure you won’t care if I painted you right?” He talked to it as he started sketching its posture, receiving no answer back, “Figures, alright make yourself comfortable, we're going to be here for a while.”


End file.
